Tonal Shift
by AngelaMay234
Summary: When two best friends realize they just might be something more.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Nick, you wanna arm wrestle?" Judy watched him expectantly, sitting back against the side of her bed. She'd invited him over to her shoebox of an apartment for their weekly movie night, the credits to the latest Jack Savage flick scrolling up the screen of his laptop. He'd only agreed because her psycho neighbors were gone for the weekend, and had brought a half pineapple, half turkey bacon pizza from their favorite shop near his complex, the empty box now leaning against her tiny trashcan. Nick closed out the player and ejected the disc, slipping it back in the case and snapping it shut.

"We both know how that's gonna end, Carrots," he started, closing his laptop and setting it in his backpack. She'd won more often than not when they'd started hanging out after Bellweather's arrest, but once he'd finished the academy things had shifted in his favor. "I'll be winning, then at the last second, you'll cheat by either distracting me or using both paws."

She gaped dramatically, one of many things she'd picked up from him over the last year.

"I would _never_ cheat," she put a paw on her chest. "How can you even insinuate such a thing?"

He cocked a brow at her, his lips turned in an unimpressed frown. She pouted, then got up, grabbing the chair they'd set his laptop on and putting it between them.

"Fine, then I'll put it this way," she propped her elbow on the seat and flashed a taunting smirk. "You back of this tonight, and I get to tell everyone at the precinct that you're weaker than me, how's that sound?"

He scowled playfully at her, then rolled his eyes, sitting on his knees and grabbing her paw.

"When I win, I'm going to teach you the difference between hustling and blackmail," he smirked back at her as she grabbed the edge of the seat. It wouldn't help against what he had in mind. "It's sad that the second-best cop in the city can't tell them apart."

She huffed.

"We'll see who's second-best when I leave you on the floor, smartass."

He chuckled, then sat back and watched her struggle to move his arm, a low, groaning whine slipping from her throat when she was forced to bring her other paw into the fray. He let her have a few inches, then quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. He'd planned to pull away sooner, to push her arm down when she was too frazzled to think, but then he felt the feather-light pressure of her mouth, the heat of her blush as she shyly returned it. He let the touch linger, fully aware of the warmth starting to spread from his chest, a warmth that remained even after she ended it.

Her ears and nose were flushed, her half-lidded eyes glimmering in a whole new way. Something told him he should be scared, that he'd just risked losing one of the only real friends he had because of that stunt. A feeling he ignored when she moved in again, the kiss as soft and warm as the one before. He let go of her paw and brushed her cheek, tilting his head slightly when he felt her push harder against him, her small fingers coming up to grip his wrist.

"Well, that didn't go according to plan," he murmured when it ended. She pushed the chair aside, then scooted toward him, putting her paws on his chest as she looked up at him.

"I'm glad it didn't," she tapped his nose with hers. He smiled, brushing her cheek again.

"So am I, Fluff," he kissed her, tracing his tongue lightly along the seam of her lips. "So am I."

* * *

It had been a long time since Judy had woken up feeling so cold, or lonely. She shut off her alarm and rolled over, burying her face in her sad excuse of a pillow. She couldn't believe she'd acted so stupid.

 _We just made out for the first time last night,_ she berated herself, slamming her face into it. _Of course he wouldn't want to jump right into sex!_

But, of course, her stupid rabbit libido had taken over, driven crazy by his thick, musky scent and the heat of his body. The one time she'd forgotten to refill the prescription for her suppressants, and he had to go and kiss her.

 _He probably hates me now…_

Just the thought was enough to send a bolt of pain through her. She couldn't lose him again, she just couldn't!

 _Oh, Nick…_

She sniffled, wiping her eyes before reaching for her phone, her mood falling further when she didn't see the usual text from him.

 _'I'm SO sorry about last night, Nick,'_ she tapped out quickly. _'I shouldn't have pushed you like that!'_

She sent it off, pulling the thin blanket over her head. It was obvious how he'd answer, that it couldn't work between them, that they were better off as friends. That is, if he ever felt like talking to her again at all. She almost couldn't look when his reply blipped up an eternity later.

 _'Im sorry too I shouldnt have bailed on you carrots'_ the line of dots that said he was still typing. _'Im on my way over now we can talk then'_

She sniffled again, hardly able to believe her eyes. He didn't hate her? He was coming over right now?

 _Wait, right now? Crap!_

She kicked off the blanket and hopped out of bed, for once glad she only had five outfits outside her uniform. It wasn't that she had almost no money to shop, there was just nowhere to put anything else. Maybe she should take Ben up on his offer to be roommates.

 _Focus Hopps,_ she shook her head, grabbing the frayed jeans she'd worn when she'd helped Nick sand down and repaint his mother's old rocking chair and her pink flannel shirt, fixing the last button just as she heard the low scrape of his footsteps in the hallway. Taking a deep breath, she went to the door and pulled it open, smiling when she saw him. He was in jeans, too, a forest green button-up pulled over his old Tiny Hoarders shirt.

"H-Hey, Slick," she smoothed down some patches of fur on her face, freezing when he leaned over, pressing the lightest kiss between her ears. She gulped. "I really didn't mean to push you last night, I-I've just liked you for so long, and…"

He put a finger to her lips, then tipped her head back, her nose twitching when she saw the serious look on his face.

"I didn't plan on kissing you last night, Judy," he started, taking his paw away. "It was a spur-of-the-moment decision, to pay you back for all the times you'd cheated."

She stared at him, feeling like her heart was about to implode.

"I meant everything I said afterward, though," he went on before she could react. He knelt down, running the backs of his fingers along her cheek, just like last night. "I've liked you for a while now, too, I was just never sure how to tell you."

She took half a step closer and started to reach for him, then thought it'd be better if she didn't, clutching her paws tightly to her chest. She swallowed, sure last night's horrible dream was about to come true.

"A-And now you want to say that I messed up any chance we might've had, because I couldn't keep my stupid sex drive in check, right?"

She cringed as he stared at her, her spirits falling even lower when he chuckled, a shocked squeak escaping her when he suddenly hooked a paw around her waist and tugged her close.

"I was going to say we'll have to take things slow from now on, as far as that's concerned," he gently swiped a tear from her eye. "You can do that for me, can't you?"

A beaming smile crossed her face, and she nodded eagerly.

"Yes, of course I can do that, Nick," she hugged him, nuzzling into his thicker fur. He laughed again, pulling her gently away before cupping her face in both paws. The look on his was the same sly smirk that had captured her all those months ago.

"Which means now, I can do this."

He leaned in and kissed her, his teeth dragging softly along the curve of her lip, her legs shaking when his tongue met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing breathily when his draped back around her and tightened, pulling her mostly flush against him.

"I like you, Nick," it was all she could manage when he ended it. "So, so much…"

He smiled tenderly, resting his nose against hers.

"I like you, too, Judy."


	2. Chapter 2

Judy finished logging the tickets she'd written that day, silently berating her luck. A power surge in the middle of the night had reset her alarm clock, and she hadn't realized it until she'd woken up an hour late to see it blinking midnight. She'd also forgotten to take her phone off vibrate, since several litters of her nieces and nephews back home had figured out how to use her parents' landline, and hadn't stopped calling her. In short, she'd been tagged with two days parking duty for being late, Nick having been paired up with Wolfard for patrol since his usual partner had two sick cubs. At least she'd managed to avoid most of the mammals whose cars she'd ticketed.

She pushed back from her desk and stretched, her nose twitching when she caught the scent of her favorite salted caramel coffee, not bothering to hide her smile when she saw the dark paw offering it to her.

"Thought you could use this," Nick let his fingers brush against hers, a subtle touch no one else would be able to catch. It was coming up on two weeks since they'd confessed, and the little thrill she felt from keeping the secret was more addicting than she'd thought it would be. It also made the times they could drop the 'just friends' act all the more sweeter.

"Thanks, Slick," she took a long sip, savoring both the warmth and the buzz of caffeine. "So, how was patrolling with Wolfard?"

He shrugged as he sat down, his desk pushed against the wall across from hers.

"Mostly dull, though we did manage to bust a couple dealers while they were trying to sell to some kids at the park."

She winced. That had been a growing problem recently, and she couldn't wait until she was back on the streets to bust some herself.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Wolfard fell over a trash can while pursuing one of them," he explained. "And I had to pull my taser on the one I was after since my dart gun jammed, he pulled a butterfly knife on me."

She winced again. He'd had more trouble than usual with his gun since getting it back from evidence after their last big case, she'd have to talk to the Chief about it.

"We managed to nab them, though," he smiled triumphantly. "And even better, they both had outstanding warrants out for assault and robbery. They won't be getting out for a while."

She did a little victory fist pump, her glee fading a bit when she saw how quickly his face fell.

"They were foxes, weren't they?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

He turned back to his desk, fiddling with his own black coffee a moment before getting to work on his report. She didn't have to ask if he was okay, she knew that he wasn't. She saved her work and climbed off her chair, going to his desk and putting a paw on his knee.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The answer was the same every time, but it didn't stop her from asking. He shook his head.

"There's nothing to talk about, Carrots," he said, his voice low. He covered her paw with his. "I knew when I joined the force that it wouldn't magically fix everything, life just doesn't work like that."

He touched her cheek, his sad eyes gazing deeply into hers.

"And not everyone has the will to try and change their life, or someone like you to help them through it."

He smiled then, brushing the barest hint of a kiss to her forehead. Judy's heart always broke when she saw him like this, but she knew he was right. They wouldn't be able to help everyone in the world, but that didn't mean they would stop trying.

"I may have helped you study and train, Slick," she said, leaning fractionally closer to him. It was the nearest she could get to burying herself in his warmth while they were at work. "But the rest was all you, and I've never been so proud of anyone in my life."

He smiled, putting his paw over the one she still had on his leg.

"I still say I wouldn't be here without you, Judy," he said, squeezing her fingers. "And I'll never be able to thank you enough for giving me this chance."

She couldn't help herself then, rising up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips, letting it linger for as long as she dared.

"I wouldn't be here without you, either, Nick," she reminded him. "We're in this together, and we always will be."

He smiled again, taking their paws from his knee and braiding his fingers with hers.

"Always."

* * *

Judy was glad she'd gotten herself fixed at eighteen. With all the sex she and Nick had been having, she was sure she would've gotten pregnant by now, even with it being almost impossible. And having a family had just never been in the cards.

 _I spent almost twenty years raising my siblings,_ she thought, twirling her pen in her fingers. _I'm done with kits._

She hadn't even thought about dating until recently, when she'd realized she'd actually gotten jealous while watching a witness's secretary flirt with Nick during a case. He'd been his usual smooth, charming self, but he hasn't protested when she'd passed him a card she'd written her number on. Judy had seen him accept it and stick it in his pocket, but as far as she knew, he hadn't tried calling the vixen, not that she would've stopped him if he'd wanted to see her again.

 _I'm not gonna start acting possessive just because I like him,_ she told herself, then sighed. _He probably doesn't see us as more than fuck buddies, anyway._

Sure, he never pulled away when she hugged or kissed him, and there were times he initiated them, but they'd never so much as held paws in public, or done anything she would've considered a date.

 _Guess I'll just have to ask what his deal is,_ she turned when the door opened, unable to keep the annoyed scowl from her face when Nick climbed in. It was his day to drive the cruiser, so he'd also gotten to pick where they stopped for lunch. One of the few salad places that catered to preds as well as prey, and as such was one of the most crowded restaurants in the city during the noon rush.

"You just wasted half of our lunch break, Nick," she complained. He didn't look the least bit guilty when he passed the smaller of the green, leaf-print covered bags to her, pulling a Sriracha shrimp flatbread from his.

"You always make us work through lunch, anyway," he reminded her before taking a bite, the smug look on his face not doing a thing for her mood. She scoffed.

"Because it means we get to go home earlier at the end of the day," she brought out her own flatbread, a spring salad, her nose twitching when she caught the scent of her favorite vinaigrette. It had been all but impossible to find since she'd left Bunnyburrow.

"I do listen, you know," he said lowly, toying with the crinkled white paper wrapped around his meal. "I looked all over the city until I found a place that had it."

Her ears went back, her eyes going wide when she saw how hurt he looked, his tail limp, his own ears folded. He'd taken the time to find what she liked, and she'd scolded him for wasting it!

"Oh, Nick," she leaned over and kissed his cheek, ending it with a small nuzzle. "I'm sorry I snipped at you, this was really sweet of you to do."

He smiled a bit.

"What kind of cop would I be if I didn't try to make my partner happy?" he took another bite, wrapping what was left and tucking it back in the bag. He sighed, starting the engine again. "But it's also kind of a trade-off."

She blinked, her sandwich stopping partway to her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

He worked his paws on the wheel before pulling out of the lot, merging cleanly into the traffic-choked lanes.

"I'm gonna have to skip our movie nights for a few weeks," he revealed. "I promised my cousin Skye I'd help with her final project for chem class."

Judy had only met the vixen once before, an arctic fox who'd been adopted by his aunt after being her foster child for almost ten years. She was going to be one of the first in his family to graduate college, an accomplishment she couldn't be more excited about.

"I've actually been thinking about picking up a few extra shifts, anyway," Judy smiled at him, reaching over to pat his arm. "I think it's great that you're helping her."

He chuckled.

"She didn't really give me a choice," he said. "I 'tortured' her by making her eat vegetables when I used to babysit her, she figured this was the perfect way for her to get me back."

Judy laughed, the sound fading as his words registered with her.

"Uh, listen, Nick," she toyed with her sandwich. "Have you ever thought about, uh, having kits?"

He stopped at a red light, confusion in his eyes when he glanced at her.

"What brought this on?"

She shrugged.

"I've just been curious, since you're always so good with the kids we have to deal with."

"I never really thought about it, actually" he adjusted the rearview mirror. "It'd be nice to have them, I guess, but it's never been a priority for me."

She gave a silent sigh of relief, at least that wouldn't be a problem.

"What about you?" he asked, looking curiously at her. She shook her head.

"I spent eighteen years helping my parents raise my younger siblings, Nick," she explained. "That's more than enough for me."

"Huh," he tilted his head, one ear flicking like it always did. "You've got to be the only bunny I've ever met that didn't want at least one litter, but I see where you're coming from."

She giggled at his small shiver. He'd had to drive her family's truck back to Bunnyburrow after the Bellweather mess, since her leg had hurt too much, and after hearing how much he'd helped her, it'd taken almost twenty minutes to free him from the kerfluffle.

"I'm still free tonight, though," he went back to the movie nights. His fingers tightened on the wheel again. "And there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about, it's kind of important…"

She swallowed her first bite of greens and bread, wiping her mouth on the napkin she'd pulled from the bag.

"Why not just tell me now, then?" she asked. He shook his head.

"There's some stuff I have to take care of first, just come over to my place tonight, our usual time, okay?"

She looked at him, getting worried when she saw the fear dart across his face, before he schooled his expression back into his usual mask.

"Okay, we can talk tonight," she tried to work up a smirk. "But you know this is going to drive me nuts until then, right?"

He chuckled, snapping to attention when a cheetah raced past, a teen lioness shouting that he'd just stolen her backpack.

"Duty calls, fluff," he checked his dart gun. "You ready?"

She nodded.

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's apartment was really the disused basement of a large mammal building, he'd apparently worked out some kind of deal with the owner a few years back, and Judy still got jealous when she saw how much space he had. And the best part was he had no crazy neighbors or paper-thin walls to hear them constantly yelling at each other through. His bed alone was probably the size of her whole place, since it was in the bottom drawer of an old rhino-sized dresser, and while he didn't get the hot water the other tenants did, he at least had his own bathroom, even if his shower was a repurposed 'chemical emergency wash-down' station. His kitchen was also little more than a microwave on a mini-fridge next to a large camping stove, and he got most of his heat from a rusted old radiator in the corner, but it was still a lot more than she had.

 _I have to find out what kind of deal he made,_ she thought. _I can still barely afford the hat box I'm stuck in!_

He'd texted her just as she'd left, asking if she could give him another hour before coming over. She'd taken the time to whip up a simple broccoli casserole in her floor's communal kitchen, pulling it from the oven just as he'd messaged her again, saying he'd sent a Zuber to pick her up. He hadn't let her turn it down, either, saying it was part of what he'd wanted to talk to her about. As little sense as that made.

 _At least I didn't have to take the subway and walk eight blocks while carrying this thing,_ she shifted the pan in her grip, hoping she hadn't damaged the faux-leather interior of the mammal's car when she'd left it on the seat next to her. Nick had been waiting on the stoop like always when she came over, this time bending down to brush a kiss against her lips, the first time he'd done so in public without trying to hide it. She'd been speechless as he'd led her downstairs, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She didn't question it, just savored the touch for as long as she could.

"Love what you've done with the place, Slick," she said. His little area took up the only clear part of the floor, the rest of the huge room filled with all kinds of clutter, some of it so broken down and dusty it had likely been there for decades. The table and chairs across from his dresser-bed were new; she recognized it as the set they'd seen in a second-paw shop a few weeks back. She set the pan down, Nick stopping her before she could peel off the foil.

"I-I was kinda hoping we could talk first, Carrots," his fingers twitched around her paw. He cleared his throat. "But we can eat now, if that's what you want."

She looked up at him, taking in his splayed back ears, the way he frowned as he stared at the floor, how his tail was tucked in close to his legs. It was so different from how she was used to seeing him. What could it be that had him so worried?

"This could use a few more minutes to cool off, anyway," she peeled back part of the foil, hissing a bit in pain when the steam hit her paw. "Carrot sticks, that's hot…"

He chuckled a bit, leading her over to the dresser and helping her into the bottom drawer. It was packed with blankets, creating a cozy little nest that was perfect for sleeping, cuddling, or wild late night romps. He sat back against the side, his heart pounding hard as she settled into her customary spot against his chest. He stared at the pipe-obscured ceiling, dragging in a breath before slowly letting it out.

"I figured you'd be the best mammal to talk about this to, Carrots," he still sounded nervous. "There's this girl I've been seeing for a while, and I thought I was finally ready to tell her how much she meant to me, but…"

He paused, swallowing hard.

"The more I thought about telling her, the more freaked out I got about it. I mean, she's just so much better than me, and I…" he sighed, slowly shaking his head. She pushed gently away from him, hoping the pain that had started coursing through her chest wasn't showing on her face. So that's what all this was about.

"Why don't you just tell me what she's like, Slick?" she asked, forcing her ears to stay perked. "It might help you calm down."

He nodded, pulling in another breath.

"Well, she's smart, she's brave," he focused on her, reaching forward to touch her cheek. "She's gorgeous…"

She gasped softly, his gaze darting down to trace over her parted lips.

"She's also patient, dependable, and a lot more than I deserve," he started leaning forward. "But I'm completely in love with her, and I hope she'll never leave my side."

He brushed his lips against hers, guiding her gently back into his lap.

"And I realized I haven't been fair to her," he went on, slipping a warm paw beneath her shirt. "So tonight, I'm going to give her everything she wants."

He kissed her again, her pain fading into the sweetest bliss as his arms slipped around her, his tongue gently tracing the seam of her lips. She gripped his shirt, her low moan hitching when his claws combed through the sensitive fur of her tail. She whimpered as he squeezed her butt, her toes curling when it sent a whole new sensation bolting through her. Pushing harder into the kiss, she started on his buttons, fumbling blindly with them as his long tongue started to tangle with hers.

"You were right, Nick," she panted, moaning again as he began peppering her neck with licks and nips. "She's completely in love with you, too…"

His tail wagged brief and crazy, and he pressed his lips back against hers, By the time he pulled back, she was already lying beneath him, his eyes glowing in the shadows as he leaned closer, dragging his sharp teeth down her stomach before gripping the hem of her shirt. He tugged it impatiently over her head, his expression as he tossed it aside making her giggle.

"You said…you'd do whatever I wanted tonight," she rubbed her thighs together as he went for her skirt, pulling her leggings off one leg at a time, sending them both flying to join her shirt. She bucked her hips toward him, spreading her legs to reveal flushed, glistening pink skin, the white fur surrounding it already damp. She just knew her eyes had darkened with need. "Y-You know what I like…"

He licked his lips, his teeth faintly glistening as he parted his jaws, a savage fire catching in his eyes as he leaned closer, his tongue snaking out to quickly lap against her. His hot breath huffing across her belly, igniting sensations she knew she would never tire of. She didn't protest the paw that clamped down on her mouth, trapping her wispy moans beneath a rough pad, her nose twitching as he used the hold to press her down, roughly pulling her hips until her back was arched. She was trapped, completely at his mercy, and she loved every second of it.

"You know the rules, sweetheart," Nick growled against her, his nose all but buried within her. "You move, you lose."

All she could do was moan in response, her breath hitching when his claws dug deeper, scraping her burning flesh. He pulled back, parting his jaws as wide as they could go, his fangs pressing through her fur as he snapped them closed, his nose pressing against her chin. The pricks of pain drawing her even closer to the edge, just short of drawing blood. Her legs burned, her stomach clenching when she finally felt his tongue again, spearing her straight to the core. He pulled his paw away, using it to brace himself against the wall of the drawer. She dragged in a breath flooded with his scent, the dizzying stars in her eyes refusing to fade as he kept up his delicious, wicked torture.

"Mmm, Nick…" her fingers twitched on the blanket beneath her, but she dared not grab on to it, aware of the lust-clouded eyes watching her, daring her to disobey. He growled again as he drew his tongue back, getting visibly drunk on the flavor of her. "A-Ahh…Nick, please!"

He licked her one last time, long and slow as he straightened, smirking down at her at he reached for his zipper, taking his sweet, sweet time as she lay there trembling, her feet starting to slip on the blanket, damp with sweat and the juices beginning to leak down her legs. Forced to watch as he peeled out of his slacks, kicking them and his briefs away, as he stood there with his paws on his hips, smirking down at her as she stared helplessly at his pulsing scarlet length, the same she'd had buried within her so many times, the small swell at the base telling her how much more there was to do.

"You know what I'm waiting for," his voice was low, husky silk, one dark paw drifting slowly down. "You want this, you gotta beg for it, sweetheart."

She could only whimper in response, barely able to keep her toes from curling as he traced a claw around the head, groaning as he trailed lightly to the base. Her lips trembled, her mouth watering when he went back, letting that clear fluid soak his fingertip, moaning out loud when he slipped it in his mouth to suck it clean.

"I-I give up," she managed, her strong legs finally giving out. "P-Please, Nick, I'm begging you!"

He flashed a smug, triumphant smile, his tail flicking through the smoldering air as he lowered himself to all fours, baring those dangerous teeth as he stalked toward his prey, a firm bite to her calf making her squeal.

"I should make you finish yourself off while I watch," he stood over her, his nose barely an inch away. "But you've been such a good little bunny tonight, I think I can make an exception."

He kissed her, the flavor of their mixed juices exploding on her tongue, her paws flying up to clutch at his back as he entered, her inner muscles clamping down on him. This was always her favorite part, her reward for letting him have his way with her, the only male she'd ever allowed to do so. Her next cry bled into his mouth, her grasping fingers tangled in his fur, her legs clenching around his lean hips. It had taken some time to get used to his strength, and his size, but she'd never let him be gentle with her. She'd always loved it more when it left her sore.

She gasped as she ended the kiss, her back arching again as he hit her sweet spot, pushing deeper than any buck ever could. He stretched her to her very limit, the bliss hot and blinding, beyond anything she'd experienced. He groaned as he trusted into her again, his ragged pants further heating the air between them.

"I love you, Judy," he peppered her mouth with kisses, catching her swollen lip between his teeth, her blood roaring in her ears as he reached above her to stroke one. He wasn't the first male to say that to her, but he was the first to truly mean it, and the first she could truly say it back to.

"I love you too, Nick," she threw her head to the side, her toes curling as he nuzzled a trail down her neck, the coil of passion that had been tightening in her finally snapping when he bit down, her pulse pounding away between his teeth. "O-Oh, yes, oh God, yes!"

She raked her claws down his back, drawing a sharp breath from him, one that only increased in pitch when she grabbed his knot, massaging and kneading as she tried to bring him to his own release. His hips jolted, his thrusts becoming short and frantic, low whines leaking from his muzzle. She kept going, her fingers tightening when she felt it swell further, her vision melting into white fire when he finally forced it inside her, shuddering as each new wave spurted through her, even as he all but collapsed on top of her.

"Y-You're…going to be the death of me, Carrots," he murmured, cupping her damp face. His breath steadied, and he kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth as she did his. A pleased, exhausted smile graced his lips. "But I can't think of a better way to go."

She giggled breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck when he slipped his paws beneath her, picking her up as he laid back on the oversized pillow.

"Neither can I, Slick," she cuddled further into his chest, grinding lightly against him when he pulsed again within her. She could already feel the tendrils of sleep starting to claim her. "Neither can I."


End file.
